User blog:Gravitiaxis/Character Sheet: Gage Holgate
Powers/Abilities: Negation(via touch at first), Boundary Restoration, Magic Negation, Spell Negation, Divine Power Negation, Obsolescence, Attack Prediction, Enhanced Combat, Nothingness Manipulation(via Awakening), Power Negation Field(via Awakening) 'Personality: '''Gage is described as having a distant personality, but despite this he is benevolent and kind towards others, which earns him both their friendship and affection. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in need of help and if it's in his power try help them. However, he tries to avoid getting too involved with their business as well. His distance from other people is related to witnessing the murder of his aunt whom he looked upon as a second mother. Because of this event it has made him rather accepting to personal acts of revenge. He hates people as individuals and sees them as being ignorant, selfish, annoying, etc. but loves "human potential". So even though he doesn't like being around people he feels a desire to help them better their lives. Gage has a tendency to take things easy and progress at his own pace. But when he becomes serious, he is capable to achieving great feats and allows little if anything to get in his way to succeed. The facade that Gage puts up is that he's very kind and willing to be talkative. He is able to use his fake persona to get along well with other people, which leads him to having a large social network. He has a huge social network of associates and contacts, but only allows himself to have very few friends. As such, he is usually seen talking to a multitude of people in order to stay on good terms with them, as he views them as valuable resources. He avoids violence with other people when possible, dealing with a philosophy similar to ''"when you befriend your enemies, you have none." With this in mind, Gage tries to entertain the people who intimidate and try to bully him with tricks and jokes, leading to the easing of the tension between them. Using this, Gage then tries to establish an understanding and a small friendship, ensuring that things remain peaceful. Gage is not above using violence however, and is shown to hit others when annoyed, aggressive, or when it's needed with no other option. Living in a world where superpowers are commonplace, Gage loathes the fact that he wasn't born with any. He knows that having powers pretty much dictates how well of a life he would have had and feels that he, along with other nonpowered humans have been given a unfair advantage. Unlike most normal people, Gage has accepted this fact and tries to improve peoples lives as much as he possible can by making it his job to do odd jobs around the city. When he finally does obtain his own powers he is disappointed by the fact that all he was able to do was nullify other peoples abilities, since he was still a normal human being who has to rely on a combination of his own fighting abilities, his friends abilities and cheap tactics to go against more powerful opponents. He later comes to terms with own abilities and realizes that he couldn't had gotten a more powerful ability. At first its only dicovered that he can only nullify other peoples abilites via touch, but it isn't until much later that it is discovered that his true power is Nothingness Manipulation which when fully mastered places him as one of the most powerful heroes on the planet as well as one of the most feared. . (Will add more later. This of one of my characters for my story.) Category:Blog posts